Can you?
by carriebae
Summary: Owain/Brady lemon (slash). Don't like, don't read. One shot.


"Brady." Owain sighs and shifts again, he seems terribly fidgety today.

"If I ask you to do something for me, will you?" Owain asks eventually, looking desperately uncomfortable.

"Depends. What is it?" I ask him, I'm not entirely certain what the hell could have him so very embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Will you... Uh... Would you." He mumbles something I can't quite catch and I look at him, expecting some form of clarification for what that mumble was. Owain looks away again and sighs.

"What, seriously, Owain, what the fuck is it you want?" I pull him back to me to kiss him again. "Whatever it is can't be that weird, right?" I laugh and he seems to almost blush.

"Might be." He mutters almost under his breath and I sigh, catching hold of his chin, kissing him softly.

"What then?" He pulls away again and runs his hand through his hair.

"Will you eat me out?" I stare at him, that's it? Really, that's all that has him so fucking uncomfortable?

"Sure." I shrug; it's not really that big a deal.

"Really?" He looks at me, his eyes wide, something confused but happy in them and I laugh at him.

"Yes? You make it sound like the weirdest thing in the world, Owain." I laugh and stand, hauling him to his feet, no time like the present I guess.

"Spread your legs." He does as I ask, pushing his ass out a little. I kneel down behind him and slip one finger inside him, easing it inside his ass. His moan catches in the back of his throat, as I take his cock in my hand and jack him slowly.

I end up on the bed, kissing and attempting to feel as much of him as possible, without giving up his lips.

"How we doing this then?" I ask him, pinning him beneath me and rubbing his spiky hair.

"What you think'll be easiest?" He asks, his arms around my neck, a lazy grin on his face.

"Hmm, how'd you want it?" I ask him, leaning back; he frowns slightly and squirms out from underneath me, to rest on his hands and knees.

"Easiest?" He asks, his voice odd and quiet.

"You sure you want it like this?" I ask him, running your hand over him, then smacking him on his ass, lightly. He makes a soft little moan and I smirk at him and spank him once more.

"Yes." He hisses and I laugh at him, I'm more than a little tempted to change this, he does so enjoy being spanked but he asked for something else and I'll give it to him. He rocks back against my hand and I smack him a third time.

"Hold still." I tell him, giving his ass a light pat and part his ass-cheeks, staring at his hole, small and slightly pink. He almost whines and I laugh softly at him, he really does seem to want this a whole lot more than I first thought. I lean forward and my tongue brushes over his hole for the first time. He makes an odd wavering noise, I pull back from him slightly and he wriggles, his ass swaying it in front of me a little.

"Please." His voice is quiet and slightly unsure; I press a kiss to one ass-cheek and lick over his hole again, that odd little noise escaping him once more. My hands hold his ass-cheeks apart, I lick lower, lapping at his taint, licking at his balls a little, and he definitely whines this time, high and ready. I can't keep the chuckle back and lick up his crack, gliding over his hole to the dip at the base of his spine. I lap at him there a little while, ignoring his wriggling and soft whines.

I move on, brushing my tongue up and down his crack, passing over where he wants it the most with the briefest of licks. He wriggles almost, his hole fluttering as your tongue passes over it and I finally decide to give him what he wants, you tongue dabbing at his asshole rapidly.

He makes a tiny, beautiful gasp of a noise and I pull back with a smirk. Pressing forward once more, tracing my tongue over his hole in loops. I stop briefly, looking him over, his fingers clenched in the blankets on the bed, his bed bowed, ass high. He looks ridiculously submissive; the idea makes me smirk slightly.

"You okay?" I ask him, stroking his thigh, tracing vague squiggles with my fingers.

"No, stop stalling." One of his hands moves, grabs at my head and draws me back to his ass, I don't bother resisting him, instead let him draw me in, my tongue presses against his hole, working inside him a little. "Fuck." He gasps.

"Like that?" I ask him, stroking down his thighs, then parting his ass more, holding his cheeks apart to let me closer to his hole. My tongue presses against it once more, moving inside him just a little. Then I begin fucking him with it, moving my tongue quickly in and out of him, until my own cock starts getting far too interested in the noises he's making.

"Why... Why did you stop?" He's a panting mess, I can see sweat glistening down his spine, I lick up his back and place a soft nipping kiss on the nape of his neck. "No, seriously, why have you stopped? That was good." I let a finger press against his hole.

"I want something in return for my hard work." I speak softly into his ear, a shiver runs through him and you grin, licking just behind his ear. "You blow me and I'll keep eating you." Another shiver and I move off of him, lying on my back, head propped up on the pillows. He leans over and kisses me, pulls back; then kisses me again. I trail my hand down his back to brush a finger over his hole again, his hips rocking back against me. "C'mon, move." I tell him, he meets my eyes and kisses me a third time, then straddles my body, his ass in my face and his warm breath on my cock. "Go on." I urge him softly and lick at his balls, catching one with my lips and sucking on it gently.

He moans and takes the head of my half-hard cock into his mouth, sucking firmly. My head flops back against the pillows and I watch for a little while, watch him working me to hardness as best I can given the odd angle and his ass swaying in front of me. I think this is probably going to kill my neck but as I wrap my arms around his hips and draw him down, my tongue going back to his hole, the noise he makes definitely makes up for the crick I'm going to get. I let my tongue start fucking his asshole once more, feeling his moans through my cock. I suck lightly on his hole, causing a new breathy gasp to escape him.

"Oh, fuck, Brady." I suck at his hole again and he squirms, his ass rocking back against your face, tiny high pitched gasps escaping him. I let my head fall back against the pillows and smirk at him, the sweat on his back, the curl of his toes. He turns his head to look at me, eyes hazy and I can't keep the smile from my face.

"Please." He gasps and I nod, returning to licking over his hole, my saliva making it wet, making it easier to work more of my tongue into him, his body opening up to me. He seems to redouble his efforts to bring me off, his head bobbing more quickly, his moans soft and frequent. My orgasm hits me unexpectedly and I feel a little bit bad for coming first. He stays in the same position over you, trembling slightly as I recover, he looks desperately close. I run my hands down his flanks and then part his ass cheeks, blowing lightly on his hole.

"You like this, Owain?" I ask him, he manages a soft nod and I lean back up, letting one hand take hold of his cock instead of both on his ass. I stroke him in time with my tongue's thrusts into him. I feel one of his hands in my hair, drawing me closer to him, letting me reach deeper inside of him, his ass moving with my thrusts slightly. His orgasm comes fast and hard. His body trembling and he kind of crumbles afterwards. I sigh and squirm out from under him, rearranging him so that he's at least the right way up on the bed, head on the pillows, chest still heaving.

"Thank you." He mutters softly, managing to turn his head to look at me as I shrug at him.

"No need to than me Owain." I grin slightly; he moves sluggishly over to me and kisses me softly, flopping to rest his head on the pillows beside me.

"Sleepy now." He mutters and I find myself shaking my head, stroking his hair till he falls asleep.


End file.
